Portal Heroes
''Portal Heroes ''is a 2014 British animated television series created by cartoonist BaconMahBoi for Nicktoons. The series follows Dave, Serena and John, three heroes who adventure through portals to different worlds. The series began development when BaconStudios employees along with Bacon himself thought that their company lacked action shows, causing many experemental shorts, one being "The Portal Heroes" which began development as the series Portal Heroes. The series premiered on February 13, 2014 and was met positively. The series currently has a 7.5 ratin g on IMDB based on 440 ratings. On August 13, 2016, the series was revealed to be renewed for its fourth season, which will begin in April 2017. Premise The series revolves around three main characters, Dave, Serena and John. The trio are heroes who are loyal to their master, Master Magarato. They travel through portals and dimensions on Magarato's quests to adventure, slay beasts or investigate things across the worlds. Whatever the adventure, these three are up to it. Characters *'Dave' (BaconMahBoi) is a brave young adult. He has black spiked hair and black eyes, along with an orange t-shirt with a blue spiral in the middle, and blue jeans. Occasionally he wears a red cap with a brown symbol on it. *'Serena '(Morwenna Banks) is a tomboyish teenaged girl, and the only female of the main group. She has long blonde hair and black eyes, and wears a black hoodie and blue jeans. *'John '(BaconMahBoi) is the most serious of the group, slightly older than Dave. He has flat brown hair and black eyes, and wears a blue t-shirt, brown jacket and black trousers. *'Master Magarto' (Lewis MacLeod) is an old professor who sends the trio on their quests and adventures. He has slightly spiked white hair, black eyes, a dark blue t-shirt and a white labcoat along with dark blue jeans. Cast *BaconMahBoi as Dave / John / New King of Zanthi / Portal Spirit / Additional voices *Morwenna Banks as Serena / Portal Computer / Additional voices *Lewis MacLeod as Master Magarto / Old King of Zanthi / Additional voices *Wayne Forester as Mayor of Zanthi / Additional voices *Joanna Ruiz as Additional voices Guest voices *Harry Shearer as Easter Island Head (Easter Day) *Brian Blessed as TV God (R.I.P Television) *Fred Tatascoire as Santa Claus (Christmas - Part II, Holidays) *Justin Roiland as Filet-O-Fonka / Oopie-Loopie #5 / Oopie-Loopie #8 (Dave and the "Quality" Fish Factory) Episodes See here for the full episode list. Season one (2014) Season two (2015 - 16) Season three (2016-2017) Season four (2017) Broadcast Trivia * BaconMahBoi has described episodes featuring Dave and John going on an adventure as the main plot as "him having a conversation with himself for 11 minutes". * A rerun of the season four episode "Vacation Time" which was set to air at 4:15pm on February 15, 2018 was pulled due to the Parkland school attack, as the episode contains a character with a realistic-looking shotgun. * Before the series finale "Holidays" aired on December 18, 2017 at 6pm, there was a 12 hour marathon of the show on BaconNetwork. This marathon began at 6am and contained the full first season and the majority of the second season (up to episode 11b, "Christmas - Part II". * The season one episode "His Hair" has a series low of characters, with just four (Dave, John, Selena and Barberbot). The episode also contains just two voice actors: BaconMahBoi as Dave and John, and Morwenna Banks as Selena and Barberbot. Category:BaconZone Category:Animated series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Portal Heroes